Un Malfoy amoureux d'un Potter
by Aemis
Summary: HP. La guerre est finie et tout le monde est heureux,enfin pas tous,Draco lui est malheureux. Depuis deux semaines,Harry,le garçon qu'il aime sort avec Ginny Weasley. Mais pas pour longtemps car sa famille et ses amis vont tout faire pour le mettre avec Harry. Et Harry qu'éprouve t-il pour notre blond préféré?. Presque tout les personnages sont OOC. UA, possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting **M**

Genre: **Hpdm(** harry dominant **); Sssb ; Rwhg ; Bztn**

Résumé: **La guerre est finie et tout le monde est heureux enfin pas tous, Draco lui est malheureux, Harry, le garçon qu'il aime est couple avec Ginny Weasley depuis deux semaines et notre jeune serpentard est malheureux. Mais pas pour longtemps puisque ses amis et sa famille vont tous faire pour qu'il se mette avec Harry. Et Harry dans tout ça???que ressent-il pour notre blond préféré???**

Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling à mon plus grand malheur**

Note **Sirius, Severus et Dumby sont toujours en vie.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Vous vous demandez sûrement tous qui est cette personne en position foetale sur son lit et pleurant à chaudes larmes hein???. Et bien il ne s'agit de nul autre que de moi Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy. Je vois à votre air dubitatif que vous n'en croyez pas un mot, pourtant je suis bien cette loque humaine que vous voyez là, étendu sur son lit à chialer comme un bébé.**

 **Vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi j'en suis réduit à ça n'est-ce pas ???. Et bien je vais vous répondre, il s'avère que je suis amoureux...oui oui vous avez bien entendu, je suis bel et bien amoureux et pas de n'importe qui en plus. Moi Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy suis amoureux de nul autre que d'Harry James Potter, le survivant ; le sauveur ; le garçon-qui-à-survécu bref vous avez compris.**

 **Je vous entends déjà dire"et alors??, c'est pour ça que tu pleures??". Je vous le dis alors, non c'est pas pour ça que je pleure. Si je pleure ce soir et tous les autres soirs depuis deux semaines c'est parce qu'il y a deux semaines exactement MON Harry sort avec l'autre pétasse rousse de Weasley.**

 **Tout ce qui viennent de dire que c'est pas mon Harry iront manger les pissenlits par la racine comme l'autre Voldymachin là, foi de Malfoy. Donc comme je le disais, depuis deux semaines l'autre belette rousse là sort avec MON Harry. Voilà pourquoi je pleure comme un gros bébé tout les soirs. Épuisé, je finis par m'endormir d'avoir trop pleuré comme tout les autres soirs.**

 **Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Blaise Zabini mon meilleur ami. Blaise est un bel italien à la peau noir. Je le connais depuis que j'ai 6 ans, nos parents étant amis nous le sommes devenus à notre tour. Blaise sort avec Théodore Nott alias Théo qui est mon autre meilleur ami. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et un tout petit peu pervers aussi.**

 **-Allez debout Dray, on n'a potions ce matin et on doit descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. me dit-il.** **Grognant, je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, sans le vouloir mes yeux s'attardent sur mon reflet et je me détaille: yeux gris orages ; un nez droit et fin ; des lèvres fines et roses ; 1m65; de long cheveux blonds presque blancs m'arrivant au creux des reins ; une peau diaphane et laiteuse ; une musculature fine et un corps imberbe. Je ne suis pas moche alors pourquoi Harry ne fait pas attention à moi??...pourquoi il sort avec cette rousse et pas avec moi??...pourquoi il ne m'aime pas???. Et sans m'en rendre compte je recommence à chialer.**

 **Alerter par mes pleures, Blaise entre et me prend dans ses bras. Il me chuchote qu'il est là, que mes parents sont là, que Sev' est là et que Théo aussi, que je ne suis pas seul, qu'ils m'aiment tous et je le crois. Ils savent tous que j'aime Harry et il me soutiennent tous. Je finis par me calmer et prend ma douche. Dès que j'en sors je me dirige vers mon dressing et en sort _une chemise argenté ; un jean moulant noir_ et _une_ pairede _v_ _ans noires_. J'enfile le tout puis met par dessus ma robe d'école puis prend mes affaires de cours. Je rejoins ensuite Blaise et Théo dans la salle commune et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.**

 **Nous entrons dans cette dernière et je m'assois à ma place à la table des serpentards. Je me sert et commence à manger. Une fois mon repas fini, je prends mes affaires et sort de la grande salle tout ça sans jeter le moindre regard aux griffondors, pas envie de voir cette peste de Weasley mettre sa langue de belette dans la magnifique bouche d'Harry.**

 **Je marche alors vers la salle de cours de mon parrain Severus Black-Snape professeur de potions, époux de Sirius Black-Snape professeur de DCFM qui soit dit en passant est mon oncle et le parrain d'Harry. Arrivé devant la salle je m'adosse à la parois du mur de la salle et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends les autres élèves et parrain arrivés.**

 **J'ouvre les yeux pour plonger dans un regard vert émeraude emplit de désir, je fronce les sourcils et rougit. Pourquoi Harry me fixe t-il comme çaaaaa???. Je reviens à la réalité lorsque Théo agite sa main devant mes yeux. Je remarque alors que tout le monde est dans la salle, je me précipite ensuite à l'intérieur. Je m'installe à côté de Blaise et commence à travailler. À la fin du cours je prends mes affaires et sort, pourtant je peux vous jurer que durant tout le cours, j'ai sentis le regard de Harry sur moi.**

Bah voilà fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. À la base je voulais faire un two ou un tree-shot mais maintenant je sais plus. Allez reviews. Bbyyyyeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting : **M**

Genre : **Hpdm(** harry dominant); **Sssb ; Rwhg** **; Bztn**

Résumé : **La guerre est finie et tout le monde est heureux enfin pas tous, Draco lui est malheureux, Harry le garçon qu'il aime** **est en couple avec Ginny Weasley depuis deux semaines et notre jeune serpentard est triste. Mais pas pour longtemps puisque sa famille et ses amis vont tout faire pour qu'il se mette avec Harry. Et Harry dans tout ça ??? que ressent-il pour notre blond préféré ????.**

Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling à mon plus grand malheur.**

Note : **Sirius ; Severus et Dumby sont toujours vivants.**

 _Merci à tous pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **PDV Severus**

 **Je fais les cents pas dans mes appartements, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps mon filleul (** nda: c'est Draco son filleul pour ceux qui ne le savait pas **n'allait pas bien, pire, son état semble empiré jour après jour. Je sais, que dis-je, nous savons tous à part ces crétins de gryffondors qu'il est amoureux de Potter, donc c'était**

 **à prévoir que lorsque ce dernier commencerait à sortir avec quelqu'un, Draco allait être triste. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ça serait à ce point, il mange à peine, à des cernes immenses et le regard vide, il a tout du zombie quoi.**

 **-Cesse de tourner en rond Sev',tu me donne le tournis** **me lance mon imbécile de mari.**

 **Pourquoi l'ai épousé déjà ???.**

 **-Tu peux t'en aller tu sais ?? je ne te retiens absolument pas. lui crachais-je. Il lève les yeux aux ciel, se lève et viens se positionner devant moi, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules stoppant ainsi mes mouvements et plonge son regard dans le mien.Tch...je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je l'ai épousé ce crétin de gryffondor, je n'ai jamais réussi à résister à son regard. Il a de si beau yeux cet imbécile, je me perds toujours dans cet océan bleu-gris.**

 **-Ça y est tu es calmé ???. me demande-t-il la voix rauque.**

 **-Euh... oui oui je... mmh... je suis calmé maintenant. lui** **repondis-je rougissant. J'ai toujours détesté cette capacité qu'il avait de réussir à me faire rougir comme une jeune pucelle devant son béguin.**

 **-Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi il t'es subitement venu à l'esprit l'idée de creuser un trou dans _notre_ salon à force de faire les cents pas. me demande-t-il. Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir avant de me décider à lui répondre.**

 **-Tout ça c'est la faute de ton imbécile de filleul. lui crachais-je furieux. Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses prunelles qui s'écarquille subitement.**

 **-Oh je vois. fait-il crispé**

 **Je le fusille du regard avant d'aller m'assoir dans un des canapés de l'appartement.**

 **-Je ne pensais pas que l'état de Draco était si... si inquiétant. continu-t-il. Je souris, d'un sourire sans joie et plein de mépris.**

 **-Tu ne pensais pas... l'as tu seulement regardé Sirius ?? non... non bien sûr que non, tu te moque de ce qu'il ressent ou de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé.Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton imbécile de filleul. lui criais-je. Je me levais et m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce lorsque je sentis mon bras être agrippé fermement , je laissais échapper un cri de surprise et me retournais. La vision qui s'offrait à moi me fit, je dois l'avouer, peur. Sirius ne se mettait jamais ou presque jamais en colère.**

 **-Ne. redis. plus. jamais. ça**

 **Plus jamais Sev', tu m'a entendu ??. me dit-il d'un ton froid reserrant à chaque mot son emprise sur mon bras. J'opinais doucement de la tête, ce Sirius me faisait peur.**

 **-Bien, écoute moi attentivement, Draco est mon neveu, ne l'oublie pas, c'est le fils de ma cher cousine 'cissa. Je tiens énormément à Draco, c'est un garçon charmant, intelligent et adorable, je suis triste pour lui mais Harry est le fils de mes défunts amis et je tiens aussi énormément à lui, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour lui si il a enfin trouvé le bonheur même si j'aurais préféré qu'il le trouve auprès de Draco. Alors ne dis plus jamais que je me moque de ce que ressent Draco ou de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé. Clair ???. me dit-il toujours aussi froidement.**

 **Je fais oui de la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'ai vraiment mal au bras. Il semble le remarqué et me lâche donc le bras. J'ai maintenant un jolie bleu qui orne mon bras, je grimace en le regardant. En le voyant, Sirius s'excuse immédiatement, je souris et lui dit que ce n'est rien puis je m'excuse à mon tour avant de l'embrasser et de me diriger vers notre chambre, je m'affale sur notre lit et ferme les yeux tentant de trouver le sommeil. Sirius me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, je me retourne immédiatement et feint de dormir. Ce soir sera le premier soir ou la chaleur de Sirius ne m'enveloppera pas et ou ses bras ne serons pas mon bouclier.**

 **PDV Externe**

 **Notre sublime serpentard italien j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini se dirigeais aussi discrètement que possible vers la salle-sur-demande, arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'a fit apparaître** **et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il y retrouva son Théo, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy et Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du survivant, du sauveur, bref d'Harry quoi.**

 **-Puisque nous sommes tous là, l'opération METTONS HARRY ET DRACO ENSEMBLE peut commencé. déclara en souriant Hermione.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Bbyyyyee (ﾟεﾟ)._


	3. Hiatus

**Salut, comme la rentrée est là je vais moins publier. J'aurais pas de temps, peut être tout les mois**


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: M

Genre: **Hpdm(** harry dominant **); Sssb; Bztn;** **Rwgh**

Résumé: **La guerre est finie et tout le monde est heureux** **enfin pas tous, Draco lui est malheureux. Harry, le garçon qu'il aime, est en couple avec Ginny Weasley depuis deux semaines et notre** **serpentard est triste. Mais pas pour longtemps puisque ses amis et sa famille vont tout faire** **pour qu'il se mette avec Harry. Et Harry dans tout ça ??? que ressent-il pour nôtre blond préféré ???**

Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling à mon plus grand malheur.**

Note: **Severus; Sirius et Dumby sont toujours vivants.**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous. Bonne lecture à tous._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **PDV EXTERNE**

 **Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, Hermione se leva tard. Heureusement nous étions samedi donc elle n'eut pas de soucis à ce faire, elle n'arriverait pas en retard en cours puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et se rendit dans sa salle de bain personnelle, étant la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors, elle avait son propre appartement. Une fois lavé et habillée, elle prit la direction de la grande salle.**

 **Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, soit au milieu d'Harry et de Ron, une fois les portes passées. Ces derniers arrivèrent juste quelques minutes après elle. Elle salua Harry d'un sourire et Ron d'un baisé. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un muffin lorsqu'une ombre se fut devant elle, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Ginny devant elle. Elle haussa un sourcil, interrogeant Ginny du regard.**

 **-Pourrais-tu te lever Hermione, je veux être près de mon Harry. quémanda la Weasley.**

 **Hermione eu une moue dégouté, Ginny avait beau être la soeur de son petit-ami, Hermione la haïssait. Elle était trop superficielle et fausse à son goût. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Harry faisait pour ne pas voir qu'elle s'intéressait juste au prestige que lui apportait le fait de sortir avec lui.**

 **Ginevra ne s'intéressait qu'au _Survivant_ pas à _Harry_. Voilà pourquoi Hermione faisait tout son possible pour que Harry se mette avec Draco, lui s'interessait à Harry et pas au Survivant. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien les regards qu'adressait Harry à Draco. Elle savait qu'il lui plaisait mais que Harry n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Sortant de ses pensées, elle adressa un sourire hypocrite à Ginny.**

 **-Excuse-moi Gin' mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, j'ai moi aussi envie d'être près de ton frère et comme tu le vois il n'y à plus aucune place libre près de lui. s'excusa faussement Hermione.**

 **Elle observa avec joie le visage de Ginny se décomposer, cette dernière fusilla Hermione du regard pas dupe pour un sou.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Harry observa Hermione et Ginny se disputer pour la place près de lui. Les ignorants, il reporta son attention sur la table des serpentards, plus précisément sur son Dragon. Il le comtempla du regard, il était si beau, ses longs cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute ; ses lèvres pulpeuses ; son regard orage ; sa taille fine et fragile, tout, tout chez lui le faisait penser à un ange, son ange.**

 **Harry le regardait sourire à ses amis, une bouffée de jalousie le traversa aussitôt et il se força à se reprendre. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur et Harry sentit ses reins s'enflammer, il se souvenait encore du jour ou il avait retrouver Draco affalé contre un mur près de la salle de potions, les lèvres entre ouvertes ; les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Heureusement que les autres élèves étaient arrivés à ce moment là, l'empêchant ainsi de bondir sur Draco et de le prendre à même le sol.**

 **Il savait qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance auprès de son Dragon. Voulant le protéger de Voldemort, il avait repoussé Draco lorsqu'il s'etait présenté face à lui pour s'excuser lorsque ces parents et lui avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se souvenait encore du regard blessé que lui avait renvoyé le blond. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir briser. Même jusque dans la mort Voldemort lui avait pourrit la vie.**

 **Longtemps, il avait pensé qu'après la guerre il pourrait s'excuser et tenter sa chance, encore plus après le mariage de leur parrain respectif, mais il s'était fourvoyé. Draco l'évitait et encore plus ces dernières semaines.**

 **Il devia son regard sur la table des professeur et fronça les sourcils, Snape évitait du regard son parrain tandis que ce dernier essayait en vain d'attirer son attention. Ce seraient-ils disputés ???, Harry n'en savait rien.**

 **Il detourna son regard et croisa le regard de Draco, la tristesse et la douleur qu'il y lu, lui brisa le coeur. Serait-il responsable du malheur de son amour ???. Il serra les dents de colère et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva Draco n'était plus dans la grande salle. Pourquoi sa vie n'était-elle jamais facile ???.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Draco marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait abandonné Blaise et Théo dans la grande salle. Le regard que lui avait lancé Potter l'avait trop chamboulé. Pourquoi avait-il perçu tant d'amour et de chaleur dans ce regard ?? lui étaient-ils destinés ??.**

 **Non, il ne pouvait pas lui être destiné, Potter le haïssait, pas le contraire. Reprenant sa marche il prit le chemin de ses appartements, il avait besoin de se reposer. Seulement un bras l'en empêcha. Il se retourna pour tomber face à Terry Boot, que lui voulait ce crétin de Serdaigle ???.**

 **-Je te conseille de me lâcher immédiatement Boot, la connerie est trop contagieuse pour que je te laisse me toucher. le menaça Draco une moue dégouté sur les lèvres**

 **-Toujours aussi arrogant Malfoy, tu te crois tellement supérieur aux autres. lança Boot**

 **-Je te suis effectivement supérieur imbécile, maintenant lâche moi. le somma Draco.**

 **Agacé, Draco propulsa Boot contre un mur et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Remus regardait avec peine Sirius essayé en vain de parler à son époux. Il savait que ces deux là c'étaient disputés. Le bleu ornant le bras de Severus lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cela avait dû être une dispute particulièrement violente pour que Sirius en vienne à utiliser sa force. Oh, il savait que Sirius n'aurait jamais frapper Severus, il avait dû juste le serrer un peu trop fort.**

 **Il savait Severus inquiet et terrifié, terrifié à l'idée de revivre le même enfer que sa mère, battue par son mari. Pourtant Severus tout comme Remus savait que Sirius ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.**

 **Remus en était sûr puisqu'il avait toujours été le confident de Sirius. Il se souvint du jour où Sirius lui avait avoué être amoureux de Severus. Ils devaient être en cinquième année. Par amitié pour James, il avait conseillé à Sirius de ne rien tenter. Il avait alors vu son ami souffir et s'acharner encore plus sur ce pauvre Severus. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que ce dernier était tout aussi éperdu de Sirius. Son comportement l'avait alors écœuré et il s'empressa d'en parler à Sirius.**

 **Mais ce fut trop tard, Severus le coeur brisé, refusa d'écouter Sirius. Remus avait été si heureux d'apprendre par Sirius qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, l'annonce de leur mariage quelques temps plus tard même en période de guerre l'avait hautement réjoui. Alors les voir ainsi lui déplu fortement et il se promis de les faire se rabibocher.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ginny regardait son petit-ami discuter avec son frère et une jalousie vicieuse pris place dans son coeur. Son Harry passait plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec elle sa future épouse. Elle fulminait, elle savait que Harry ne l'aimait pas et sortait avec elle juste pour ne pas la blessé et s'en fichait. L'amour d'Harry ne l'intéressait pas, seule son prestige et son argent l'interessaient.**

 **Elle s'aprocha de lui et tenta de l'embrasser mais Harry détourna la tête au dernier moment. Furieuse, elle se leva et lui donna une gifle magistrale l'accusant de la tromper. Elle espérait qu'il s'excuserait devant tous et lui declarerait son amour inconditionnel, mais au lieu de cela, Harry lui lança un regard agacé et affirma qu'il ne la trompait mais qu'il doutait de sa fidélité à elle.**

 **Inquiète et outrée, Ginny voulu lui asséner une autre gifle mais Harry lui attrapa la main et la sera tellement fort que Ginny couina de douleur. Harry finit par lui lâcher la main et sortit en soupirant de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Humilié, Ginny courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Une fois sorti de la salle commune Harry se dirigea vers le parc du château, il savait que Ginny le trompait et ce depuis le début de leur relation. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter, c'était la soeur de son meilleur ami.**

 **Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé à destination. Lorsqu'il le réalisa son regard fut happé par l'ange devant lui. Les rayons lunaires faisait encore plus ressortir sa beauté déjà suréelle. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, Draco était magnifique et Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ces bras et l'embrasser.**

 **Il se demenda soudain ce que faisait son ange dehors à cette heure dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers lui et entreprit de lui parler.**

 **-Malfoy ?? que fais-tu dehors à cette heure??. lui demanda-t-il une fois à ces côtés**

 **\- Je suis préfet Potter, dois-je te le rappeler et puis en quoi cela te concernes??. écruta Draco**

 **-L'heure des rondes est passée Malfoy et puis, tout ce qui te concernes me concernes aussi. répondit Harry ne se laissant pas démonter.**

 **Il vit Draco écarquillé les yeux et entre ouvrir sa bouche de stupeur. Hypnotisé par ses lèvres fine et cette langue qu'il aperçevait, il se pencha et embrassa doucement et délicatement Draco. Il profita de la surprise de ce dernier pour introduire dans sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco avait un goût sucré se dit Harry pendant que sa langue parcourait la bouche de l'autre. Il sentait Draco se laissé aller et il l'entendit gémir.**

 **Ce son suffit à rendre fou Harry, il allongea Draco dans l'herbe sous lui. Il dû malheureusement mettre fin au baiser, faute d'air. La vision qui s'offrait à lui le fit bander tellement fort qu'il en eut mal. Draco les cheveux éparpillés en auréole autour de sa tête ; les lèvres gonflées et rouges ; le souffle court, Draco était à lui seul l'incarnation de la luxure.**

 **-Draco... souffa-t-il.**

 **Ce murmure ramena Draco à la réalité, il repoussa Harry et s'enfuit. Encore sous le choc Harry se flagella mentalement. Qu'avait-il fait ???.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, j'ai mis du temps à le finir. Bisous.

 **REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4

Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **M**

Genre: **Hpdm(** Harry dominant **) ; Sssb ; Bztn ; Rwhg**

Résumé: **La guerre est finie et tout le monde est heureux enfin pas tous, Draco lui est malheureux. Harry, le garçon qu'il aime est en couple avec Ginny Weasley depuis deux semaines et notre jeune serpentard est triste. Mais pas pour longtemps puisque sa famille et ses amis vont tout faire pour le mettre avec Harry. Et Harry dans tout ça ??** **que ressent-il pour notre blond préféré ??**

Disclaimer: **Les personnages** **d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling à mon plus grand malheur.**

Note: **Severus ; Sirius et Dumby sont toujours vivants.**

 _Je suis tellement désolé pour mon retard, presque deux mois madonna mia, vous devez tous me détesté. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, entre les cours ; les contrôles et la fatigue, je ne suis pas sûre que ça ne ce reproduira plus mais je vais essayée de publié toutes les deux semaines._ _Bonne lecture à tous._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **POV EXTERNE**

 **Blaise arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard rapidement, il s'était réveillé tard, horriblement tard. Draco allait le tuer, il en était sûr.**

 **Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de ce dernier, il prit une grande inspiration ; souffla le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra lentement dans la pièce, retenant sans y faire attention son souffle.**

 **Il ferma automatiquement les yeux une fois arrivé à quelques pas du lit de son ami, s'attendant déjà être victime d'un sort particulièrement vicieux.**

 **Il eut une pensée pour son Théo qu'il avait abandonné dans leur couche, son pauvre Théo qui allait devoir vivre sans lui, qui allait sûrement se laisser mourir de tristesse.**

 **Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de ne recevoir aucun sort et de entendre aucun son. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la couche de son ami, il fut surpris de le découvrir encore couché.**

 **D'habitude Draco était déjà debout et l'attendait, l'attendait pour qu'il l'aide avec son sort de dissimulation. Il écarta tout doucement les couvertures recouvrant le corps et la moitié du visage de son ami.**

 **Draco était** **recroquevillé sur lui-même en position foetale, les yeux bouffis et rouges et les joues striées de larmes. Blaise fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son petit dragon soit dans cet état ??.**

 **Il prit enfin de le temps de regarder attentivement la chambre de Draco, les meubles ; les miroirs et autres étaient tous en piteux état, seul le lit avait miraculeusement survécu.**

 **Toujours inquiet, Blaise jeta un _REPARO MAXIMA_ à tout les objets de la chambre et appela un elfe de maison.**

 **\- Fais préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour mon ami et rapporte-le ici, puis tu iras informer le professeur Black-Snape de nos absences au cours d'aujourd'hui je te pris. demanda-t-il à l'elfe.**

 **Une fois celui-ci partit, il s'affala dans un des fauteuils de la chambre de Draco et attendit.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Harry se réveilla doulereusement, il avait si mal dormi. Il avait encore sur ses lèvres le goût du paradis, la douceur et la volupté des lèvres de Draco ; la douceur de sa peau, ses doux gémissements. Tout ces petits détails n'avaient cessé de le hanté toute la nuit.**

 **Un sourire niais pris place sur ses lèvres avant de se faner doulereusement. Une vague de culpabilité le ravagea, Draco devait le détesté encore plus à présent. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après ça.**

 **Il avait volé un baiser au** **blond. Peut-être son premier. Ce baiser avait été le meilleur de sa vie, ce seul baiser et les gémissements indécent du blond avaient suffit à le faire bander comme jamais.**

 **Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil mais il n'avait pas pris en compte les désirs de son dragon, il l'avait _violé_ et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. **

**Il sortit de sa couche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Il pris soin de prendre une douche rapide, il voulait avoir l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de son blond.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Severus regardait pensif le jardin de Poudlard, il était toujours en froid avec son mari. Ce dernier tentait de se rattraper par tous les moyens : fleurs ; dîners ; ingrédients de potions rares ; poèmes d'amour et d'autres choses toutes aussi niaises les unes que les autres mais qui réchauffait le coeur de Severus.**

 **L'envie de pardonner à son mari et de retourner se blottir dans ses bras étaient si fortes qu'elles l'empêchait parfois de dormir.**

 **Mais il n'y arrivait pas, toute son enfance il avait vu son père battre sa mère jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait toujours pensé que jamais Sirius ne lèverait la main sur lui ni ne le battrait.**

 **Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus sûr de rien. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son bras, le bleu avait disparu, la douleur physique également mais pas celle psychologique.**

 **Il savait que s'était en partit de sa faute s'ils s'étaient disputés mais il n'en était pas moins que Sirius avait usé de la force pour mettre un terme à leur querelle et cela faisait peur à Severus.**

 **Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit le pop caractéristique du transplannage. L'elfe devant lui l'informa de la future absence de son filleul et de celle de son ami au cours d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Fronçant les sourcils, il remercia l'elfe et le congédia. Que ce passait-il encore ???**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

 **Draco ouvrit lentement ses yeux et se redressa lentement en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui intrigué ?? Où était-il, qu'y faisait-il ?? et pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?? . Il aperçu un jeune homme assit près du lit dans lequel il se trouvait.**

 **Dès que ce dernier sentit son regard sur lui il releva la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha de Draco et tenta de le toucher, immédiatement Draco prit peur et s'éloigna de la main inconnue.**

 **Le jeune noir fronça les sourcils et tenta de nouveau de toucher Draco. Cette fois-ci, Draco lui mordit fortement la main.**

 **\- Draco ?? c'est moi Blaise, tu te souviens de moi ??. lui demanda-t-il.**

 **Draco pencha sa tête d'un côté, il ne connaissait pas ce Blaise. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentré chez lui. Alors il secoua la tête, faisant comprendre à Blaise qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout.**

\- **Pas encore. souffla le Blaise**

 **Reprenant ses esprits, il apporta un plateau remplit de bonne nourriture à Draco. Ce dernier se lècha les babines avant se jeter presque sur le plateau et d'engloutir tout le repas.**

 **-Encore. cria-t-il, faisant sourire Blaise.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut, elle secoua avec force son mari dans le but de le réveiller. Son bébé n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien.**

 **Dès que son époux ouvrit les yeux, elle quitta leur chambre et se précipita vers la cheminée de son séjour personel. Elle ne remarqua pas ni ne fit attention à l'expression soucieuse de son époux, trop focaliser sur le mal-être de son enfant.**

 **Dés qu'elle atteint la cheminée, elle s'y précipita, criant à la va vite le nom du château où résidait son poupon. Elle atterrit gracieusement dans le bureau du directeur.**

 **\- Madame Malfoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ???. lui demanda-t-il calmement, ne semblant pas surpris de la voire.**

 **Elle l'ignora et sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Arpentant les couloirs du château avec grâce mais rapidement, elle parvint rapidement aux appartements de son fils.**

 **Usant de sa magie, elle ouvrit de force le tableau qui s'indigna sous le manque de respect et pénétra dans l'espace de vie de son enfant. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle se précipita vers son fils.**

 **Ce dernier la sentant arriver, vint rapidement à sa rencontre et lui sauta dessus. Immédiatement elle su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fils n'agissait plus de la sorte depuis des années. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle lui releva le visage.**

 **\- Draco, sais-tu qui je suis ???. lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Son fils acquiesça et elle se sentit soulager.**

 **-Tu es ma maman. répondit-il tout sourire et le coeur de Narcissa se brisa.**

 **-Oui je suis ta maman mon coeur et toi tu es mon petit garçon adoré. s'efforça-t-elle de sourire.**

 **-Et lui c'est mon papa. fit son fils en pointant du doigt son mari qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Narcissa acquiesça de nouveau, jetant un regard désespéré à son époux.**

 **Son fils n'allait définitivement pas bien, une fois de plus.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long et est sûrement bourré de fautes d'orthographe mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bisous_

 _ **REVIEWS PLEASE.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Franchement j'en ai marre de réécrire toute la présentation à chaque chapitre j'ai donc décidé d'arrêter et de commencer les chapitres en même temps donc plus de temps pour vous et pour** **moi.**

 **Mais si vous n'aimez pas faite le moi savoir dans les commentaires**

 **Je suis désolé une fois de plus de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Étant moi même lectrice je sais à quel point ça peut être chiant donc PARDON À TOUS**.

 **Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au premier ou au précédent chapitre.**

 **OoO**

 ** _Sombre, tout était sombre autour de lui. Pas la moindre once de lumière ne lui parvenait._**

 ** _Calme, tout était d'un calme et d'un silence effrayant. Pas le moindre bruit ne lui parvenait._**

 ** _Où était-il déjà ??? et pourquoi tout était ainsi???. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Apeuré, il tenta de nouveau de crier. Il n'y parvint pas de nouveau._**

 ** _À present paniqué, il se mit à hurler de toute ses forces mettant ses délicates cordes vocales à mal, mais aucun de ses cris ne brisa le silence pesant de la pièce. Mais était-ce vraiment une pièce ?? cet endroit où il ne pouvait même pas hurler sa peine, crier son désespoir, exprimer sa souffrance ???._**

 ** _Les larmes commencèrent à perler à flot sur des délicates joues pâles._**

 ** _Il voulait sortir d'ici, de là-bas?? il ne savait pas mais il voulait reprendre sa place, parce qu'il se doutait qu'en son absence L'AUTRE avait dû prendre sa place comme toujours._**

 ** _Il ne voulait plus de ça, il voulait partir. Alors il supplia, il supplia, encore et toujours. Il pria tous les dieux de sa terre._**

 ** _À bout de force, il hurla une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir._**

 ** _Il ne sut alors jamais que son cri fut entendu cette fois-ci, car il avait crié un nom, un nom tant aimé._**

 ** _\- HARRYYYY. avait-il hurler._**

 **OoO**

Harry était inquiet, _vraiment très inquiet_. De toute la journée il n'avait pû apercevoir son dragon.

Au début, il avait pensé que ce dernier l'évitait en raison de l'incident du baiser, mais il dû de se rendre, en fin de journée à l'évidence, le jeune Serpentard n'était pas apparu de toute la journée, que ce soit aux cours, aux déjeuners et encore moins au dîner.

Les sourcils froncés, il observait avec agacement la place vide du Malfoy à la table des Serpentards.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit absolument pas aux questions de ses amis qui le trouvait étrange depuis le début de journée.

Apercevant les Serpentards quitter la grande salle, il se leva à son tour et abandonna rapidement ses ami.e.s choqués par son comportement.

Parcourant rapidement les couloirs, il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper les Serpys.

 **OoO**

Théodore William Nott, communément appelé **_Théo_** par ses intimes, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de **Poudlard** en compagnie de ses camarades lorsque soudain il entendu son nom être héler.

Curieux, il s'arrêta et se retourna... pour tomber sur... _Potter!!!???_.

Tentant de contenir son étonnement, il haussa un sourcil en direction du Gryffondor qui venait juste de s'arrêter devant lui.

Faisant fi du sentiment étrange qui parcouru son corps, il demanda à Millicent de raccompagner le reste du groupe dans les cachots.

Cette dernière s'exécuta non sans lancé un regard incendiaire au jeune Potter.

Une fois seul avec le Gryffy, Théo prit appui sur un des murs du couloir et croisa les bras, attendant que cet imbécile prenne enfin la parole.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- « **Nott, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est pareil de mon** **côté** »- haussement de sourcil de la part de Théo. -- « **Mais, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas en cours ce matin. Le pourquoi ne te concerne pas** ». finit Harry.

Théo esquissa un sourire, alors comme ça Potter _s'intéressait à Dray??_ et bien en voilà une nouvelle intrigante.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la sensation qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Potter n'était autre que de l'excitation.

L'excitation d'un chasseur ayant repérer une proie intéressante.

Cette information lui servirait, il en était sûr.

Weaslette pouvait dès maintenant commencer à pleurer, car bientôt Potter ne serait plus à elle, si bien entendu il l'avait été un jour.

\- « **Draco est malade Potter, il se repose juste. Merci de t'inquiéter pour lui, je le lui ferai savoir** ». répondit Théo tout sourire avant de l'abandonner.

Reprenant sa route, Théo songea que peut-être cette nouvelle aiderait Draco à _revenir._

Mais il en doutait sérieusement.

La dernière fois où il avait vu Draco dans cet état, c'était après la bataille finale.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup, comment cette... cette _chose_ aurait pu être le garçon avec qui il avait grandit???.

Revenant à des pensées plus joyeuses, il se mit à fredonner **_« Mon beau chaudron»_** la nouvelle chanson des **_Bizzard sisters_**.

 **OoO**

Assit dans ses apparemments, Sirius regardait d'un oeil morne son verre de Whisky-pur-feu.

Cela devait être le deuxième?? le troisième?? ou même le vingtième?? qu'il prenait aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait plus, _vraiment plus._

Son Severus lui manquait, ses lèvres, sa peau, son sourire, son esprit, son corps, _son corps, son corps, tout, tout lui manquait._

De rage, il lança son verre à travers la pièce, tombant à genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Sans, qu'il ne le remarque, les larmes, traitresses commencèrent à couler.

C'est dans cet état que le retrouva Rémus.

Ce dernier eut du mal à calmer son ami, qui ne cessait de répété qu'il avait besoin de son époux.

Après l'avoir coucher, il prit la décision d'aller discuter avec Severus, il fallait que cela s'arrête et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une simple dispute avait pû prendre de telles proportions.

 **OoO**

Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de leur... non de _ses appartements_ , Severus regardait, calme, les flammes ardentes de sa cheminée.

Lui et Sirius n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune rancune à l'encontre de son époux, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas.

C'était absurde mais il avait peur, peur d'être déçu, absurde mais vrai.

Il... Les coups à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir tombant sur Rémus.

Il le laissa entrer et lui proposa un rafraîchissement, chose que ce dernier refusa.

\- « **Pas que ta présence me dérange Lupin, mais qu'est-tu venu faire ici à cette heure???** ». demanda Severus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus puisque Rémus se mit à lui hurler dessus.

\- « **Cette histoire n'a que trop durée Severus, ne crois-tu pas que cela en soit assez??. Vous passez votre temps à vous évitez, mais pourtant vous ne cessez de vous épiez. Tu souffres autant que lui, ne le vois-tu pas??. Vous vous aimez bon sang, Sirius t'aimes et il ne te feras jamais de mal, il n'est pas ton père Severus et tu n'es pas ta mère. Réfléchis bon sang, crois-tu qu'après tout ce que vous avez dû affronter, Sirius allait se conduire comme ton père et te _battre???._ À cause de toute cette histoire, je retrouve Sirius soûl et abattu chaque soir, s'en ai plus qu'assez ****et...** ». commença Rémus.

Il ne put finir puisque Severus s'en était déjà aller, le laissant seul dans l'immense salon.

 **OoO**

Severus courrait rapidement, passant de couloirs en couloirs.

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant les appartements de _son Sirius._

Qu'il avait été bête, douté de _son Sirius_ , jamais au grand _jamais son Sirius_ n'aurait pû lui faire du mal et surtout pas intentionnellement.

Pendant qu'il montait en courant les marches menant à la chambre de _son_ _Sirius,_ il ne cessa de se traiter de tous les noms.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva devant _sa_ chambre, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte.

Entrant dans la chambre, il resta postrer devant l'immense lit où se trouvait _son époux_ dont les yeux bleu-gris le fixait ardemment.

\- « **Sirius** ». souffle-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- « **Sev'** ». fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant qu'une paire de lèvres avides ne se jettent sur les siennes.

 **OoO**

\- « **_H_** ** _ARRYYYY_** ».

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ce cri, il... était-il réel ou était-ce son imagination??.

Et cette voix, Harry était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais où.

Son dragon??... non impossible, il... il était en sécurité au château. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, cette voix si désespérée, si torturée ne pouvait pas être la sienne... pas vrai??.

Il eut du mal à se rendormir, hanté par ce cri si _si désespéré._

 **OoO**

 _J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre de retour vous à plus. Si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien faite le moi savoir dans les commentaires, je vous assure je ne mords pas. Je suis de retour c'est vrai mais cela ne veut pas dire que je pourrais poster régulièrement mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux mes amours. Je vous aimes. Bises._

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


End file.
